Type expert
A type expert (Japanese: タイプエキスパート type expert) is a Pokémon Trainer who specializes in just one type. These Trainers are most commonly Gym Leaders, Trial Captains, Island Kahunas, or members of the Elite Four. There are also some Trainer classes that specialize in one type, such as Bug Catchers, who specialize solely in training and battling with Bug-type Pokémon. In the Pokémon anime, two former traveling companions of Ash aim to become type experts, with Misty wanting to specialize in the Water type and Iris aspiring to be a great Dragon-type specialist. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the Type Expert Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament features type experts from all of the core series regions known at the time. Bug-type experts * Bugsy of the Azalea Gym * Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four * Burgh of the Castelia Gym * Viola of the Santalune Gym * Team Skull Boss Guzma * Walter * Yoshimoto of the Chrysalia Kingdom * Bug Catchers * Bug Maniacs * Galactic Grunts'DP' Dark-type experts * Karen of the Indigo Elite Four'GSCHGSS' * Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four * Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four * Nanu of Ula'ula Island * Piers of the Spikemuth Gym * Marnie of the Spikemuth Gym * Bonnie * Impera * Vito * Kotarō of the Yaksha Kingdom * Team Rocket Grunts * Team Magma Grunts * Team Aqua Grunts * Galactic Grunts'Pt' * Team Plasma Grunts * Team Skull Grunts * Punk Guys * Punk Girls * Lumiose Gang Members * Punk Couples * Punk Pairs Dragon-type experts * Lance of the Indigo Elite Four'RBYFRLGPE' and Indigo Champion'GSCHGSS' * Clair of the Blackthorn Gym * Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four * Drayden of the Opelucid Gym'BB2W2' * Iris of the Opelucid Gym'W' and Unova League Champion'B2W2' * Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four * Raihan of the Hammerlocke Stadium * Zinnia * Ryuki * Drakon * Rod of the Pokémon Dome * Nobunaga of the Dragnor Kingdom * Dragon Tamers Electric-type experts * Lt. Surge of the Vermilion Gym * Wattson of the Mauville Gym * Volkner of the Sunyshore Gym * Elesa of the Nimbasa Gym * Clemont of the Lumiose Gym * Sophocles of the Hokulani Observatory * Isaac of the Lightning Club * Steve of the Pokémon Dome * Ginchiyo of the Violight Kingdom * Clembot of the Lumiose Gym* * Engineers * Rockers * Guitarists * Poké Kids Fairy-type experts * Valerie of the Laverre Gym * Mina of Poni Island * Lillie * Opal of the Ballonlea Stadium * Bede of the Ballonlea Stadium * Furisode Girls * Fairy Tale Girls Fighting-type experts * Bruno of the Indigo Elite Four * Chuck of the Cianwood Gym * Brawly of the Dewford Gym * Greta of the Battle Arena* * Maylene of the Veilstone Gym * Marshal of the Unova Elite Four * Korrina of the Shalour Gym * Hala of Melemele Island and the Alola Elite Four'SM' * Bea of the Stow-on-Side Stadium'Sw' * Kiyo of the Fighting Dojo * Mitch of the Fighting Club * Yoshihiro of the Pugilis Kingdom * Roughnecks * Black Belts * Sailors * Battle Girls * Crush Girls * Crush Kins * Experts * Karate Families * Capoeira Couples * Sparring Partners Fire-type experts * Blaine of the Cinnabar Gym * Flannery of the Lavaridge Gym * Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four * Chili of the Striaton Gym * Malva of the Kalos Elite Four * Kiawe of the Wela Volcano Park * Kabu of the Motostoke Stadium * Ken of the Fire Club * Courtney of the Pokémon Dome * Hideyoshi of the Ignis Kingdom * Mr. Moore of the Lavaridge Gym* * Team Magma members ** Maxie ** Magma Admins ** Team Magma Grunts * Burglars * Firebreathers * Kindlers * Bikers'GSC' Flying-type experts * Falkner of the Violet Gym * Winona of the Fortree Gym * Skyla of the Mistralton Gym * Kahili of the Alola Elite Four * Masamune of the Avia Kingdom * Walker of the Violet Gym* * Miles of the Mistralton Gym* * Bird Keepers * Pilots Ghost-type experts * Agatha of the Indigo Elite Four'RBYFRLGPE' * Morty of the Ecruteak Gym * Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four * Fantina of the Hearthome Gym * Shauntal of the Unova Elite Four * Acerola of the Thrifty Megamart (Abandoned Site) and the Alola Elite Four * Allister of the Stow-on-Side Stadium'Sh' * Ferly * Nō of the Spectra Kingdom * Captain, Orange League Champion * Channelers * Mediums * Hex Maniacs Grass-type experts * Erika of the Celadon Gym * Gardenia of the Eterna Gym * Cilan of the Striaton Gym * Ramos of the Coumarine Gym * Mallow of the Lush Jungle * Milo of the Turffield Stadium * Rosie of the Neon Colosseum * Nikki of the Grass Club * Motonari of the Greenleaf Kingdom * Aroma Ladies * Pokémon Rangers'RSE' Ground-type experts * Giovanni of the Viridian Gym'RBYFRLGPE' * Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four * Clay of the Driftveil Gym * Hapu of Poni Island * Homer * Shingen of the Terrera Kingdom * Team Magma members ** Maxie ** Magma Admins ** Team Magma Grunts * Ruin Maniacs'RSEFRLG' Ice-type experts * Lorelei of the Indigo Elite Four'RBYFRLGPE' * Pryce of the Mahogany Gym * Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four * Candice of the Snowpoint Gym * Brycen of the Icirrus Gym * Zinzolin of Team Plasma * Wulfric of the Snowbelle Gym * Melony of the Circhester Stadium'Sh' * Jack of the Pokémon Dome * Mitsuhide of the Nixtorm Kingdom * Sina * Skiers * Boarders Normal-type experts * Whitney of the Goldenrod Gym * Norman of the Petalburg Gym * Lenora of the Nacrene Gym'BW' * Cheren of the Aspertia Gym'B2W2' * Ilima of the Verdant Cavern * Hero of the Aurora Kingdom * Heroine of the Aurora Kingdom * Idols * Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts Poison-type experts * Koga of the Fuchsia Gym'RBYFRLGPE' and Indigo Elite Four'GSCHGSS' * Janine of the Fuchsia Gym'GSCHGSS' * Roxie of the Virbank Gym * Team Skull Admin Plumeria * Castor * Rick of the Science Club * Nene of the Viperia Kingdom * Villainous team Grunts ** Team Rocket Grunts ** Team Magma Grunts ** Team Aqua Grunts ** Galactic Grunts ** Team Plasma Grunts ** Team Flare Grunts ** Team Skull Grunts ** Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts * Bikers * Janitors * Ninja Boys * Punk Guys * Punk Girls * Punk Couples Psychic-type experts * Sabrina of the Saffron Gym * Will of the Indigo Elite Four'GSCHGSS' * Tate and Liza of the Mossdeep Gym * Anabel of the Battle Tower* * Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four * Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four * Olympia of the Anistar Gym * Bede (formerly) * Dexio * Aether Branch Chief Faba * Delphine * Murray of the Psychic Club * Kenshin of the Illusio Kingdom * Psychics * Hex Maniacs Rock-type experts * Brock of the Pewter Gym * Roxanne of the Rustboro Gym * Roark of the Oreburgh Gym * Grant of the Cyllage Gym * Olivia of Akala Island and the Alola Elite Four * Gordie of the Circhester Stadium'Sw' * Gene of the Rock Club * Ujiyasu of the Cragspur Kingdom * Flint of the Pewter Gym* * Forrest of the Pewter Gym* * Hikers Steel-type experts * Jasmine of the Olivine Gym * Champion Steven of the Hoenn League * Byron of the Canalave Gym * Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four * Ieyasu of the Valora Kingdom * Colress * Molayne of Ula'ula Island'SM' and the Alola Elite Four'USUM' * Chairman Rose of Macro Cosmos * Riley* * Margaret * Ruin Maniacs'DPPtHGSS' Water-type experts * Misty of the Cerulean Gym * Cissy of the Mikan Island Gym* * Wallace of the Sootopolis Gym'RSORAS' and Hoenn Champion'E' * Juan of the Sootopolis Gym'E' * Crasher Wake of the Pastoria Gym * Cress of the Striaton Gym'BW' * Marlon of the Humilau Gym'B2W2' * Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four * Lana of the Brooklet Hill * Nessa of the Hulbury Stadium * Amy of the Water Club * Motochika of the Fontaine Kingdom * Daisy of the Cerulean Gym* * Violet of the Cerulean Gym* * Lily of the Cerulean Gym* * Lola of the Pewter Gym* * Team Aqua members ** Archie ** Aqua Admins ** Team Aqua Grunts * Swimmers * Fishermen * Sailors * Tubers * Sis & Bro * Firefighters * Swimmer Girls * Surfers Category:Characters Category:Trainers by type preference